Live Free
by Steffi Star
Summary: Blaine never worried about his own mortality until he finds suspicious lump on the inside of his stomach. Now he has to worry if he will live for very much longer. Kurt/Blaine Klaine. T is for cancer.
1. Discovery

A/N: You all are amazing! Thank-you for all the reads and reviews! Keep it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

When life is great and young, you don't think about mortality. Your brain doesn't even register what death really means. When your 17 going on 18 you just enjoy life and don't think. When your with your boyfriend who is always so happy and makes you happy you don't think what it means the have your life suddenly taken away. You don't think.

That is how I lived my life until I found the lump. A small lump yes, on the side of my stomach, but still a lump none the less you pass it off as natural. You don't suppose it could be anything like a tumor because that's absurd. Tumors don't happen to 17 year olds. So I ignored it.

A week later I checked it again and though that it was gone. I was wrong. It was there. Ever present. That's when I went to the doctor. He examined the lump and poked and proded and observed which of course made me nervous. He told me he would run some tests to see what it was.

That scared me. For the first time in my life my life could end. Definite fact. I could die. And I was terrified. Anyone would be. Everyone should be. I silently got up and drove to Kurt's house to tell him about my lump. My possible deadly lump. Tears ran down my face at the thought of my mortality.

I was so grateful when Kurt was the one who opened the door. I fell into his arms and hung onto dear life. Kurt shut the door and lead my to the living room couch and gently set me down. He wrapped me in his arms and let me calm down. After some time he finally got the courage to speak.

"What on earth happened?" Kurt sounded confused. A wave of fear rushed over about how he would react.

"I-I-I h-have a l-lump." I lift my shirt so he could see the small lump on the side of my stomach. He brought a hand to his mouth in shock, tears glistening in his eyes.

"But it's not what I think it is. It couldn't be. I'm 17 almost 18, I don't have that. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't." I repeated it until I started to believe it. Over and over again, confirming my life. Kurt just held me, rubbing my back and made me feel just a bit safer.

*Pagebreak*

A week passed. I denied to myself that I had the possibility of that. That sickness. It would not happen. It could not happened. It wasn't until I got a letter from the doctor's office that I could confirm or reject my beliefs. I carefully opened the sealed envelope and took out the paper revealing my diagnosis.

I scan the page looking for my diagnosis. Beside a line saying Diagnosis read my fate; Melanoma Stage 2. My breathing stopped. Stage 2. That wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best either. I could live. I would live. Maybe. I raced to Kurt's house to tell him.

*Pagebreak*

I knocked on the door, quickly wiping my tears away. Burt opened the door this time and took in my small figure. Saying nothing he held an arm excepting me into his home. I gladly accepted.

"What's going on?" He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Stage 2. Melanoma." I said, not wanting to believe it. I heard a gasp ecsape from Burt. I could look at him, but it wasn't two second before Burt gave a gentle hug. I was confused. Why did he care so much?

"Kurt's mom had Stage 4 Melanoma. Breast cancer." I turned into his hug and cried. He just held me. I didn't want to die. Not so soon. Not while I had Kurt. Not now. That's when Kurt entered the scene. Kurt stood and stared at us hugging and he cautiously entered the area.

"Something I should know about?" He gave a small nervous laugh. I turned to face him and fell again into his arms.

"Stage 2. Melanoma." I whispered. His grip strengthened.

"I must be mistaken did you just say Melanoma?" I nodded into neck. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. He screamed. And earsplitting shriek echoed off the walls before Burt had a chance to clamp a hand over his mouth. When he did I could still hear the screams. I looked into his face but his eyes were closed. Tears flowing freely down his face.

Finn and Carole were rushing down the stair when they saw the seen before them, a wailing Kurt holding me while Burt's hand clamped over his mouth. As you can imagine it was quite the predicament.

"What's all this then?" Carole said as I removed myself my Kurt's grasp and wiped my tears away.

"Stage 2. Melanoma." I spoke wiping away fresh tears. They just stood and stared at me. Not knowing what to say. I didn't know what to say either. I had never done this before. Finn and Carole hadn't either. I just stood their crying without anyone until Kurt stopped screaming and Burt let go. Kurt squeezed me until I couldn't breathe.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear. His tears soaked my shirt, my soaked his.

"I love you too." I returned the sentiment. He held me and we made plans to see my doctor, Dr. Fergeson, the next day.

*Pagebreak*

I sat in a plastic chair in a small waiting room in a crowded hospital waiting for Dr. Fergeson to discuss treatment with Kurt and I. I twisted my hands in my lap, staring at the floor while Kurt hung onto my arm for dear life and an older woman in her 50s with mousy brown hair came to us.

"Hi, My name is Carol.* I'm the nurse for the juvenile oncology wing." We shook her out stretched hand. She looked tired and grey. Like her life was drained after so many tiring years.

"My name is Blaine and this is my bo… Friend, Kurt" She simply smiled and nodded.

"I hope he loves you. You need a lot of love in a place like the juvenile cancer wing." She didn't judge, she just accepted. Maybe it was the place that we were about to head towards; the juvenile oncology wing.

She led us through white double doors to a more colorful place but a sad one too. Small drained kids sat and played with blocks and toys but they all looked unhappy and tired. It was a dreadful place to be in. I looked back the nurse named Carol. She smiled at all the kids and some kids came up and hugged her. She gave so much love but something in her eyes was so sad.

"Dr. Fergeson's office is right this way." She led us to a small room where a red-headed doctor sat on a stool looking at a clipboard that had my name at the very top. He turned to smile at me but again something behind his eyes seem sad and grey.

"Seat right here and we can discuss treatment." He pointed to the two plastic chair beside him. His tired eyes review the page once more before sighing and turning back toward us.

"There are only two logical options. One is to cut out the tumor and have radiation therapy for six months. The survival rate is high and there is little pain but there can be very bad side effects later in life. Two is to cut out the tumor and have chemotherapy for six months. The survival rate is high. Though it is painful there are no long-term side effects. I recommend this option." Dr. Fergeson spoke with firmness as though he had done this time and time again, and seen so many die under his care. Which he probably had.

I thought it over in my mind. I went through the options and Kurt just squeezed my hand. I had no idea what to do.

"I think I would prefer the chemotherapy option." I sighed. I hope it won't hurt too much. Dr. Fergeson nodded and turned to grab a handful of paper work. He placed it in my hands.

"What's this?" I frowned at the paper work in my hands.

"Paperwork for your parents. Your still a juvenile, you still need parental permission." Dr. Fergeson grimaced. I stare wide-eyed at Kurt. My parents didn't know about any of this yet. What would they do?

A/N:

*Carol is my aunt who is a juvenile oncology nurse.

Thank-you for reading this story. If you like it or don't like it please leave a:

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Parent Talk

A/N: Thank-you for all the reads/reviews. Again you all rock. :D Please continue your awesomeness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

I was scared about telling my parents. But they never react how I expect them to react. I told them about Kurt. They bake me a cake. (Literally, a chocolate cake!) I tell them I'm going to McKinley. They get the Warblers to throw me a goodbye party. I'm always kept guessing. When I muster up the courage at the dinner table they again react in a completely different way then I expect them too.

"Hey Mom, Dad? Umm, I went to the doctor the other day and it turns out I have Stage 2 Melanoma." They drop their silver ware at this and in unison turn to stare at me. I quickly move on to avoid them interrupting. "So I have paperwork that needs to be filled out for I can complete the surgery and chemo." I push the respectable sized stack of forms toward them.

My dad leaps up and strikes a pose like a superhero. My mom whips out a pen and starts filling stuff out.

My dad says, "To the internet! Where I can research until I know what to do!" Then he runs off into his office and I hear typing emanating from the room. I shake my head. Only in my family does this happen. Later my Mom gives me the paperwork, completed. She smiles.

"Make sure you give this to Dr. Fergeson tomorrow. Want to start as quickly as possible." She says. I can still hear typing.

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay over at Kurt's tonight?" My Mom simply nods and I quickly leave the awkward scene.

*Pagebreak*

Kurt and Kurt's family sat with me as we had a cup of coffee. I retold my family's reaction and they just stared. They just stared at me.

"So your family took it that way, while our family took it a completely different way?" Finn said, his tiny mind still struggling to figure it out.

"That is correct Finn." I say taking a sip of coffee. I heard a thunderclap and rain start to pour outside.

"I better close the garage, I'll be right back." Burt walks out the door to fix up his shop for the on coming rain storm. Kurt, Finn, Carole and I make small talk about various topics carefully avoiding the topic of cancer. When I here a strange noise coming from the out side. I stand to see what it is.

"What is that….." Finn doesn't have time to speak before my dad bursts through the door, sopping wet in my mother's hefty pink rain jacket.

"Oh, god." I moan.

"I have come to talk with Kurt's family. We'll be together for quite some time. I want to get to know them." He points and looks up at the ceiling for some inexplicable reason.

"Right now?" I say waving my hands.

"Of course. What better time could there possibly be?" He stares at me as if I'D be the one who'd gone insane.

"How about tomorrow. You know, when I'm not here!" He shakes his head me.

"You and Kurt can go upstairs and do something else. I really don't care. I just want to talk to Kurt's family" I shake my head and head up to Kurt's room anyways, Kurt trailing behind. When we reach Kurt's room I quickly shut the door. Kurt immediately starts laughing. I glare at him. He just laughs some more.

"Oh, God. Your Dad's hilariously insane." Kurt fell on the bed and patted the space next to him.

"Yes, but he's not you dad, is he? No, he's my insane Dad. Who at first I though rejected my gayness but in fact he thought that if we fixed a car together it would show that he didn't care about all that. I can't ever figure him out. Along with my mystic mother who never gives straight answer." I say as I sit down by Kurt and we lay wrapped in each other arms. We don't notice time pass us by as we drift fast asleep.

A/N: I like Crazy!Blaineparents better than Abusive!Blaineparents. I think it would make more sense. Thank-you for reading and please leave a:

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. First is the Worst

**A/N: You guys are like reading Ninjas. I come back and I have at least 5 story alerts! You guys are awesome. The last chapter was a bit short because of what I wanted to put in that particular chapter. This chapter will be longer I promise. **

_**Random dedication to cloudysock for her amazing review to Broken. Thank-you! :D **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I sat again in the tiny white waiting area waiting for Carol, the nurse, to take me back to Dr. Fergeson so I could give him the papers and prepare me for surgery. As you can imagine I was incredibly nervous. But I had my family and Kurt's family supporting me. That made me feel a little better but still in an hour or so I was going into surgery. Not a fun thought.

Carol, the nurse, came to our small group and took us all in. Her grey eyes surveyed over all of us then lingered on my dad. Who was currently wearing a neon green bowtie and a black top hat. While wearing a t-shirt that read "I love Mustaches" and cargo pants. I don't blame her. If I didn't live with him I would have stared too.

She said nothing but motioned us to follow her through the dreadful white double door to the juvenile oncology wing. I again got that wave of sadness I felt before. Like yester day the kids were excited to see Carol. They hugged her like yesterday. But most of the kids stared at my dad.

"Do they have chocolate here?" My dad whispered in my ear.

"Why would they have chocolate here?" I whisper back.

"Because it's a hospital. All respectable hospitals have chocolate." He spoke as if this was painfully obvious. This of course coming from a respectable scientist that works for the top Government agencies.

"Okay, dad." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking Dr. Fergeson's office. I entered his tiny office and sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair. He spun his chair to face me and I pushed to stack of paper work toward him. He carefully took the stack of papers and looked over them.

"Okay Carol will take you back to the prep area. Your families can wait in the waiting area for your return. You will start chemotherapy in a week."

I nodded then started to follow Carol, the nurse, to the prep area when I heard my dad say, "Is there any chocolate?"

*Pagebreak*

I lay on the cold operating table. Several surgeons walk around me. Drawing lines on my stomach, where they would cut and such. As I lay on the operating I thought of all my loved one. I imagined what they would say to me right now.

"I love you, babe." Kurt would say.

"You'll be fine, dude." Finn would clap me on the shoulder.

"See you when you wake up kid." Burt would say holding Carole in his arms.

"Cookies!" My dad would wink at me.

"Take care." My mother would cryptically say.

I barely noticed when the surgeon slipped the mask over my face and I slipped over into induced unconsciousness.

*Pagebreak*

When I wake up I'm surrounded by my families. Kurt's and my own crazy family. I see Kurt smiling down at me.

I hear my dad say in the background, "Do you think the vending machines will have chocolate?", and my mother respond with a, "No dear."

I laugh. Which slightly hurts but I manage. I slowly sit up and clear my vision. Everyone is standing around me. Finn is grinning like the idiot he is.

"Dude, You live!" Finn exclaims after seeing me sit up. I see Kurt punch Finn in the shoulder.

"Really? What was your first clue?" I said rolling my eyes.

"The heart monitor." Finn is truly clueless. I rolled my eyes again and focused on the world around me.

"Well I guess the next big thing is the chemo. Right?" I asked Kurt. When my dad heard he rushed in and said the next crazy thing.

"That is correctamundo, my good sir." He tipped the edge of his top hat in my direction. Oh god my crazy family.

*Pagebreak to chemo*

Instead of going to the main hospital this time I went directly to the juvenile oncology wing, accompanied only by Kurt this time. I learned to NOT take my dad to the juvenile oncology wing. Though he does make the children laugh, he almost got called by security for going up to the nurses station for chocolate.

I was dreading stepping into that wing. I always felt a wave of extreme sadness wash over me. Like I do now walking into the wing. Seeing all the little sick kids makes me feel bad inside. I suppose that's normal but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I felt like Carol, the nurse, was like a super hero. As a nurse she probably gets attached to some of the kids. And then some would die. After doing this for so many years I bet it drained her. I bet that's what I saw behind her eyes.

I walked into the chemo waiting room and looked around me. Kids of various ages sat around me. Some closer to my age, others far younger. A nurse called out my name and I quickly followed her to a smaller room. She said that I would receive chemo treatments in this room every three weeks for six months. This would make sure that no cancer cells remained in my system.

I lay on the uncomfortable bed waiting for her to bring in the chemo and pump me full of it. In the mean time Kurt and I started to talk about things. Various things and then the conversation turned to my hair.

"I actually have extremely curly hair. I just encase it in gel." I said laughing as I did.

"I can't believe you gel it. As soon as we get home I'm getting rid of the gel before it's all gone." Kurt said not realizing what he did. I looked away and bit my lower lip trying to cry.

"Y-yeah." I said keeping my head turned away. Kurt seemed to realize his mistake. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Even without hair I will think your beautiful." Kurt whispered in my ears. I heard a door open and entered a nurse with an Drip* holding the chemo. Kurt let go and went to sit in a small plastic chair beside my bed, while the nurse came over with the Drip and took the needle connected to the bag.

"Please give me your hand." She held out hers so I could give her mine. I cautiously held it out and she grabbed it.

"This might sting a bit." She said as she took the needle and stuck it in the vein in my hand and the chemo started to flow in. I already felt weak and drained but it didn't hurt just yet. After all the chemo had flowed into my blood stream she slowly slid out the needle.

"Here is some pain medication. Please take one before you go to bed tonight, because if you don't you will wake up screaming." She pushed a small orange bottle filled with small white pills into my hands. I squeezed the bottle.

*Pagebreak*

The car ride was filled with chilling silence. The radio was off but no one was speaking. Kurt was staring at the road and I leaned on the car window grasping the small orange bottle like a life line. Nothing would be exactly the same. I knew I would see life the same way again. I wouldn't take anything for granted.

Everything will become precious. Kurt will become even more special than he already is. Everything has changed.

*Pagebreak*

After taking a dosage of the white pain medication in Kurt's bathroom I walked back into Kurt's room. Where Kurt was waiting for my on his bed. I walked to the opposite side and crawled onto the other side. Kurt pulled my into his side but he didn't look at me.

_He has been acting like this for a long time. _

"Kurt, What's wrong? You've been acting strange since the chemo session." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Your parents." I sat up and stared at him.

"Wha?" I dumbly muttered.

"The way they reacted when you told them, it doesn't seem like they care. Your dad jumping up to do research and you mother quickly filling out paperwork? It doesn't seem natural." I sighed. Most people got this reaction in turn to my parents reactions to thing that happen to me.

"It's how they love. They love through information and helping. They've never been touchy feely kind of family. The only way we communicate our love is through thing that can be touched or can be logically interpreted. This happened when I came out. My dad built a car not to 'fix' me but to show his love. It's how my parents operate." I explained, settling back into Kurt's arms.

He drew a deep breath. "Your parents really are crazy." I gave a small laugh.

"Yep they sure are." Kurt reached over to turn off the lights and flicked the switched. Darkness consumed us.

"I love you." I murmured before falling asleep.

"I love you too." I barely heard Kurt say before I fell into unconsciousness.

*Pagebreak*

When I woke up the following morning I was alone. Light streamed in from Kurt's window. I cautiously sat up and looked around. I heard Kurt's humming coming from inside his bathroom. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and ripped the covers from my body and carefully stepped out of bed. I wince in pain. I was a little sore from the chemo and it hurt. I carefully turned toward Kurt's bathroom door. I knocked quickly.

"Hello?" Kurt called form inside the bathroom.

"I need my pain pills." I called, desperate to get inside. The conscious I became the more aware I was of the pain all throughout my body. It hurt everywhere. There was not a place in my body that was not writhing in pain. Kurt quickly opened the door and I gratefully enter. I grabbed the bottle and popped open the cap. I poured two pills in my hand. I quickly threw them in my mouth and washed it down with water.

I let out a deep breathe and dropped to floor. I leaned my head to the cabinet and closed my eyes. The pain was still there but manageable. I opened my eyes and turned to Kurt who was standing just out side the bath room staring at me. No, not me my head.

"What?" I spat. He pointed to my hair. My eyes widened. I jumped up to look in the mirror. My reflection looked nothing like me. My face looked pale and worn, my eyes not shining like usual, my hair almost gone. I gasped. Tears flowed freely out of me. Sobs racked my body and I ran to Kurt's bed. I saw where the majority of my hair had fallen out the night before. Continuing to cry I felt Kurt come up and slide his arms around my waist.

I felt his lips touch my ear as he whispered, "You know I love you no matters what? No matter what you look like?" I nodded my head.

"I love you" I responded. Silent now but I still felt tears roll down my face.

A/N: Hopefully my slow editing process did its work. If you like it, love, or hate it please leave a:

REV

REVIEWS ARE SO GOOD TO ME

IEW

SO LEAVE ONE FROM YOU!


	4. My First Day at School

_**A/N: This chapter goes out to NeverTooOldToBeNerdy because she is just that awesome. Go on. Check out her work. She is amazing! Sorry that I took FOREVER to update. I had no ideas so gigantanormous writer's block. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Recommendation: A Little Klaine Magic **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

* * *

><p>I nervously fiddled with my hat as my stared into the mirror. Time had passed since my first chemo treatment and I was ready to go to school. I sighed as I closed my eyes letting only a few tears fall. I felt like running my fingers through my hair, but I didn't have any. I took a great breadth and quickly went done stairs where Kurt was waiting for me. I waved to good bye to my parents; my dad raised his cup of tea at me my mother nodded in my direction. Kurt took me by the hand and lead my to his car. It was gonna be a long day.<p>

_~~FINDTHECURE~~_

I walked up to my locker and shakingly twisted the lock on my door. I quietly put my books in my locker and Iturned around to find a stray teacher glaring at me. I looked down and quickly tried to walk around when I heard a "Hey, you! Kid with the hat." I groaned and turned around.

"What makes you think you can wear a hat in school?" I spun to face the burly balding man.

"I need this hat." I insisted but the man wasn't having it.

"Yeah? I need to move to Boca but that ain't happen' en. Take it off." I raised a trembling hand to take off his hat, revealing his bald head. I saw the man widen his eyes and blanch.

"Uuhhh Nevermind. Carry on." I angrily stuck the hat back on my head and ran off to my next class, glaring through my tears.

_~~FTC~~_

I found my math class and sat down in a seat next to Mercedes. I silently got out my math book and turned to face the front. Taking down notes. Mercedes noticed my silence, I was sure that Kurt hadn't told anyone yet. Something I was thankful for. Mercedes turned and grinned at Blaine.

"How did you get that hat past the teachers?" Mercedes looked sideway at my black ski hat.

"Reasons." I said doing my best to stare at the whiteboard in front of me.

"Reasons that include?"

"Reasons that include logic." Mercedes frowned and glared at the whiteboard.

"When you feel like telling me let know." Mercedes snapped and I felt like crying. I really didn't need this. I asked the teacher to excuse me and I quickly walked out of the room. Glad to be away from the angst beginning to form between me and Mercedes. I took my things and quickly let for the bathroom wiping tears from my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom and threw my things on the tile floor. I ripped off my hat and threw it in the sink. I ran my finger over my smooth head and sobbed into the sink. I turned on the faucet and let the tears fall. I let out a scream. I growled and kicked the bathroom stall. I kicked it over and over and screamed some more. I sobbed and I heard feet clapping into the bathroom.

I fell to my knees and sobbed as the person gasped and picked me up. I could feel the person grab my stuff and take me to some room. The person set me in a chair and rubbed my back as he/she waited for me to calm down.

I struggled to calm down but I managed. I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears. I held out my hand for my beanie which the person placed in my hand. I looked at the person through my blurred eyes and saw short blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hey it's okay." A warm girlish voice broke it's way through my tears. My vision cleared and before me I could see Quinn.

"Quinn? Why are you here?" She laughed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Kinda the least person you expected wasn't it?" I nodded my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"When I was little my cousin, my best friend, had leukemia. She was not strong enough to survive. I lost my best friend so when I saw you I knew you needed a friend." I started to protest that I had Kurt.

"Yeah I know you love Kurt and all that, but you need a friend that you don't want to hide anything from." I felt confused.

"My cousin kept a lot of her pain from me. She told only her doctors. She knew it wouldn't hurt them as much. You don't want to hurt Kurt and I understand that. I want you to be able to tell someone thing, so I'm here, for you." I enveloped Quinn in a hug, so happy that she would tell me that and offer to be my friend. She returned the hug and I stood, as did she and we linked arms and she lead me out of the glee club room.

_~~~FTC~~~_

I entered the Glee Club room once more but this time after school, for the actual club. Quinn smiled at me and patted the seat beside her. I returned her loving smile and eagerly sat down next to her. I could feel the stares at Quinn and I but I couldn't bring myself to care, I had a true friend and that's what I would focus on.

Kurt walked in and saw me sitting with Quinn. He raised an eyebrow but sat close to me anyways, grabbing a hold of my hand. Mr. Shue walked in a few minutes late, eager to write the assignment on the board. He grabbed the white erase board marker and wrote in big letters "Secrets" on the pale white board. I fought to keep a laugh inside. Perfect.

_~~~FTC~~~_

Back home it was as interesting as ever, for today I invited Quinn instead of Kurt to my home. We walked up to the hot pink colored door, courtesy of Dad, and I raise a key to the brass lock. I turned my head to look at Quinn.

"Are you sure your ready?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I've been through childbirth, I'm ready for anything." I laughed and turned the key in the lock at opened the door.

I called out, "I'm home!" like Calvin always did before Hobbes tackled him. I heard the clumping of stairs and the huffing and puffing of breadthe.

"You've got siblings?" Quinn referring to the running down the stairs.

"Unfortunately, No." Quinn frowned in confusion. That is until my dad jumped the last three steps and came running toward me. He tripped and fell flat on his face. Quinn rushed to help him but I stopped her shaking my head. He jumped back up and took the form of a ninja for a moment the run toward me and stopped a millimeter from my face. My dad was only a few inches taller than me, so he looked me right in the eyes.

"How was your day, 'Oh son of mine?" I answered him with my usual line of 'Fine.' He seemed to finally take notice of Quinn. He gathered a wide grin and stroked her hair. If she didn't know he was my dad I bet she would have jumped back or kicked him in the groin, she just stared. He bent down and looked deep in her eyes.

"You have nice eyes. People who have nice eyes are nice people." He said it without exception. I suppose he knew that for fact. I sighed, he knew a lot of things. He probably was right. Quinn gave him a weak smile and a nervous laugh. She glance at me and mouthed 'What's going on?' I mouthed back 'I'll explain.' She nodded.

"We'll be in the basement, dad." He just smiled and nodded.

And walked away saying, "I wonder where I put the custard pies?" I lead Quinn through the sea of rooms, down to my basement. Our basement was fairly nice, home theater in a back room and then an art section/ family room and finally a small storage room where all of our junk goes. I heard Quinn gasp from behind me. I laughed and let her to the family room.

"This place is bitchin'!" Quinn said as she threw her bag on a couch. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"This is a whole different Quinn from what I've been told." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I gave up the whole good girl Christian act with my pregnancy. I still act that way around school in order to keep up my High Bitch In Control status. I only show the real me around my friends." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I clapped my hands and grinned.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I smirked. She nodded.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Guest's choose." I motioned to the theater room where our DVDs lived. She walked in and gasped again.

"Holy shit! This place really is bitchin'." I laughed and followed her in.

_~~~FTC~~~_

We laid back on the comforters with drink and movie theater popcorn in hand and the movie started. The previews came and went and we talked during them.

"I love the previews, sometimes their more entertaining than the movie, well not Terminator but you get the idea." Quinn said as she threw a fistful of popcorn in her mouth. Blaine nodded feeling at home with Quinn.

"I think I'm learning to appreciate the small things in life." Quinn turned to look at Blaine.

"Like what?" She could see Blaine's face lit up by the movie. It shown.

"Like putting your hand in a sack full of grain or smelling the coffee bean in a coffee shop. Eating moist fruit, tasting things. My taste is lacking, an unfortunate side effect from chemo. I had to put no butter on this ' cause it might affect something." Blaine explain. Quinn smiled turning her head back to the screen, just beginning to appreciate life a bit more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I surprisingly ship Quiane friendship. I think they would be epic friends. Feel free to subscribe and I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to leave your review below! **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


End file.
